Mistery Basara Academy
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: Ternyata digedung yang mereka tempati, ada yang ingin berbuat iseng. Siapa ya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu di gedung itu?
1. Chapter 1

Kalian pernah mendengar gosip bahwa Basara Academy dahulu adalah tempat dimana banyak korban perang yang mati?

Suatu hari, Honganji yang seperti biasa pulang paling lama, pada malam jumat, suara pedang antar tentara dari arah ruangan musik membuat Honganji merinding. Tidak mungkin drama, sebab asal suara bukan dari ruang drama. Karena penasaran, Honganji pun masuk ke dalam.

Honganji berkeringat dingin, membuka perlahan ruang milik Mouri Motonari, sang leader dari ruang tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Honganji, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Astaga! Suara apa barusan yang kudengar! Tak mungkin itu suara hanya dari halusinasi! Itu nyata!" gumam Honganji, panik.

Dengan masih berselimut penasaran di otaknya, ia memasuki ruang itu. Trompet pun jatuh dengan sendirinya, membuat detuman keras hingga Honganji terperanjat bukan main. Seketika, ruangan menjadi gelap ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan petang. Honganji ketakutan, mencoba keluar dengan berlari. Saat hampir sampai menuju pintu keluar, pintu itu tertutup dengan kencang, membuat penyanggah kunci gembok memasuki lubang yang akan dimasuki oleh gembok. Honganji kepanikan, terus mengedor-ngedor pintu itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tolong! Siapa saja! Tolong!" teriak Honganji ketakutan dengan bersimbah keringat dingin.

Seseorang membawa tombak dengan ujung yang berdarah amis, mendekati Honganji.

"Mau apa kau!"

"Mati... Matilah!"

Teriakan menyakitkan itu pun memenuhi seisi ruangan Basara Academy.

**Misteri Basara Academy  
Bab. 1  
**  
Oleh: Runa

*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri.

Sarutobi Sasuke, berangkat ke sekolah Basara Academy pagi sekali. Sudah tugasnya sebagai anggota berita, untuk mencari sesuatu yang 'hot' di Academynya. Ia berlari ke setiap ruang di Basara Academy sebelum yang lain datang, dibantu oleh Fuuma Kotarou yang sudah di sana sebelum Sasuke datang.

"Fuuma, kau cari di ruang kelas. Aku akan cari di ruang klub."

Kotarou menangguk. Ia memegang topinya dan berlari cepat ala ninja. Anggota berita memang harus cepat, karena itulah mereka mempunyai kemampuan seperti ninja.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kasuga ikut dengan mereka. Namun, ia lebih memilih bersama Uesegi Kenshin, guru seni dan senam mereka. Ia menyukai seni, dan Kasuga tentu melakukan apa saja agar dapat menyenangkan hati orang yang ia puja itu.

Sasuke pun berhenti ke sebuah ruang alat musik, setelah beberapa ruangan klub seperti sepak bola, baseball, shogi, maupun yang lain ia cek.

Namun, Sasuke menjerit setelah melihat seorang pria yang dikenalnya, mati dengan tusukan di jantungnya. Pria itu tidak lain adalah Honganji Kennyo, pria yang merupakan guru politik dan ekonomi.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Fuuma! Mayat!" teriak Sasuke, menjerit seperti kerasukan setan dan kemudian pingsan ditempat kejadian. Kotarou saat itu berada di kelas satu, langsung mengambil kamera sebelum menghampiri Sasuke.

Kotarou tidak getir saat melihat keadaan guru mereka yang mengenaskan. Ia memotret, kemudian berlari menuju ruang berita dan membuat lembaran-lembaran untuk disebarkan.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya lapangan Basara Academy, Sanada Yukimura dan Takeda Shigen berlatih untuk memenangkan kejuaraan nanti, tepatnya seminggu sebelum dimulainya pertandingan.

"Oyakata-sama, di mana Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura dengan celingak-celinguk, mencari batang hidung Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan dengan klub-nya."

"..."

Yukimura melakukan push up selama 50 kali sambil menunggu Sasuke datang, namun yang datang malah Kotarou. Tapi ia membawa seseorang yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Yukimura dan Shigen.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pingsan. Kotarou memberikan selembaran pada Yukimura, dan mereka berdua melihat selembaran itu.

"Honganji-sensei mati!?"

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkulai lemas itu. Kotarou menaruh Sasuke di bangku dekat lapangan itu kemudian memberikan lembaran lain pada semua murid yang baru masuk di Basara Academy.

Mouri Motonari, sang pemilik ruangan itu, tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Ia hanya santai, berjalan sambil membawa laptopnya. Semua murid memandangnya, dengan wajah duka.

"Kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" suara Motonari tentu saja membuat seluruh temannya takut. Kenapa tidak? Ia bila sedang kesal, dan siapa yang mengusiknya, akan menerima CD-ROM tepat pada wajahnya, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan herannya, tak ada seorangpun yang menuntut balas sekalipun preman, karena mereka tahu, Motonari juga bisa hipnotis.

Salah satu anggota klub musik menghampiri Motonari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Motonari-sama... Ada..." suaranya terbata-bata hingga membuat Motonari sempat jengkel.

"Katakan!" ketus Motonari.

"Diruangan kita... Itu... Honganji-sensei..."

Motonari merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia berlari sambil menggotong laptopnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika di depan ruangannya di batasi dengan garis polisi. Detektif, polisi, bahkan murid-murid bergerombol untuk menyaksikan sesuatu di dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Motonari pada salah satu anggota klub-nya.

"Motonari-sama... Ruangan kita menjadi ruangan pembunuhan."

Motonari membelalakan matanya.

"Honganji-sensei mati di ruangan kita. Tewas."

Motonari menyelip dengan paksa menuju ruangannya. Ia terkulai lemah, saat menyadari ruangannya kini disegel. Padahal ia harus latihan sebelum pertandingan antar sekolah nanti.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sialan!" geramnya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti kaget kan kenapa ruanganmu begini, Mouri?"

Motonari mengenali suara itu, yang menganggunya setiap kali di Basara Academy.

"Chousokabe, apa maumu?"

"Mouri, apa kau penasaran siapa yang membunuh Honganji-sensei?"

Motonari sempat terdiam.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami? Aku, Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Ishida Mitsunari, dan Tokugawa Ieyasu akan menyelidikinya malam ini."

"Apa? Untuk apa kalian lakukan itu?"

"Aku mendengar, Honganji dibunuh oleh hantu."

Motonari kini ingin tertawa. Hantu? Sejak kapan ada hantu di ruangannya? Jangankan manusia, hantu pun takut bila melihat Mouri Motonari. Sepertinya...

"Temui kami di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah bila kau berminat. Mereka juga mengundang murid lain yang punya nyali besar untuk ini. Itu, jika kau punya nyali~" ejek Motochika yang membuat urat kepala Motonari muncul.

"Baiklah!"

Motochika pun berlalu, meninggalkan Motonari sendirian.

"Tapi, darimana ia tahu hantu pelakunya?" sempat Motonari ingin menyusul Motochika, namun terlambat, sosok yang ia ingin tanya hilang entah kemana.

"Motonari-sama, bagaimana ini.." anggota klubnya kini khawatir klub mereka akan dibubarkan.

"Kalian jangan panik. Ambil trompet, seruling, ataupun alat musik punya kalian, biarpun palang ini menghadang! Kita cari tempat lain!"

"Tapi.. Motonari-sama... Polisi dan detektif akan..."

"Kalian jangan putus semangat karena ini! Alat musik kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini!" Motonari dengan sigap melewati palang itu untuk mengambil alat-alat pendukung dirinya sebagai dirijen. Mereka yang melihat ketuanya melakukan itu pun ikut pula masuk.

Seorang polisi yang melihat kelakuan mereka, segera meniupkan peluit untuk memberikan peringatan.

"Hei! Kalian—"

"Pak! Kami harus latihan untuk persiapan kami!" sela Motonari, geram. "Biarpun ruangan kami disita, namun itu bukanlah hal yang dapat menyumbat kami! Kami harus latihan!"

"Alasan kalian memang baik, tapi adakalanya kalian harus melihat apa yang kalian lakukan! Kali—"

"Sudah pak polisi," sahut seorang detektif disana. "Biarkanlah! Semangat masa depan Jepang jangan dihalangi!"

Polisi itu pun tertunduk, dan memberikan jalan bagi mereka untuk masuk.

"Baiklah, kita bawa mayat ini untuk otopsi," ujar detektif itu. Empat orang berbaju putih membawa mayat Honganji-sensei dengan menutupinya dengan bungkus mayat.

Ngiung ngiung ngiung ngiung.

Suara ambulan menghiasi perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dekat sekolah itu. Namun setelah sampai, petugas-petugas berbaju putih itu tidak menurunkan mayatnya.

"Hei, kalian kenapa kembali?" tanya seorang suster disana.

"Ng? Bukannya kami hanya patroli berkeliling?"

"Eh?"

Suster itu pergi menuju belakang ambulan, namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Bukankah tadi ada laporan tentang seorang guru yang mati?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia ingin berbicara dengan petugas itu, namun diurungkan. Kekuatan apa yang telah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu?

Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya. Suster itupun menelepon detektif yang bersama mereka.

"Bapak? Bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya suster itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, boleh saja."

"Tadi kalian habis melakukan apa di Basara Academy?"

Detektif itu terdiam. Terdiam sangat lama.

"Apa? Kesana? Sejak kapan?"

Suster itu semakin syok.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu selamat menjalani hari bapak!"

Ditutupnya telepon genggamnya.

"Aneh. Tadi baru saja ada laporan kematian. Kenapa tidak ada?"

Dibelakang suster itu terdengar suara tawa kecil dengan sosok gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maaf, di chapter 1 aku tidak sempat sama sekali intro XD.__Oke, tadi bingung mau tokoh utama siapa. Kejadiannya kayak apa. Sampe bolak-balik chapter =,=__Jempolku keram TT_TT__Oke, kita mulai saja ya?_

Kini, dia siap mengambil nyawa lain.

Honganji? Dimanakah ia?

"Tolong aku! Tolong aku tolong aku!"

Suara teriakan Honganji memenuhi seluruh ruangan Basara Academy, namun karena suaranya adalah suara gaib, tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

Namun seseorang, bukan, dua orang mendengarnya. Sang lady—adik Oda Nobunaga, dan pengurus kesehatan murid Basara Academy.

Tapi, mereka tak ingin turut campur. Mereka tahu, itu adalah takdirnya.

Namun, apakah benar itu takdirnya?

**Misteri Basara Academy****  
****Part 2**

Oleh: Runa

_*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri._

_..._

_.._

_._

"Oke guys, peristiwa ini memang baru saja dan sangat langka disini, right?"

Semua anggota mengangguk-angguk.

"Masamune-dono" sambung Yukimura, "Bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Masalahnya, kejadian itu terjadi di ruangan milik Motonari-dono. Aku sedih saat ruangannya musti disita, padahal mereka harus latihan untuk lomba nanti."

"As just like you say, Yukimura."

"Pertama, kita minta bantuan Oichi. Oichi pasti tau masalah ini," simpul Ieyasu. "Aku sudah mengabarinya. Katanya ia akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

"Hei, Ieyasu. Aku juga penasaran sama Akechi-sensei. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan gelap kan?" Mitsunari mencoba memberi ide.

Ieyasu mengangguk setuju.

"Sayangnya, Mouri tidak disini," kata Motochika kecewa. Ia hanya ingin sang pemilik ruangan perkara itu datang.

"Mungkin ia harus latihan Motochika-dono," sahut Yukimura, mencoba membuat Motochika tidak sedih.

"Yah—mungkin saja."

Mereka saling lempar pandang. Antara bola mata satu tertuju pada objek yang berbeda. Jawaban datar Motochika tetap membuat mereka tidak yakin kalau dia menerimanya begitu saja.

"Dasar payah! Kau bodoh, Mouri!" geram Motochika dalam hati. Hatinya teriris, karena mereka semua bersama rivalnya kecuali dia sendiri.

Masamune dan Yukimura, yang selalu berebut untuk mengambil lapangan. Sampai-sampai pernah mereka tidak diizinkan latihan karena pernah menghancurkan gedung Basara Academy dan membuat kepala sekolah mereka, Oda Nobunaga, marah besar.

Kemudian Mitsunari dan Ieyasu. Meskipun tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka, namun—Mitsunarilah yang terobsesi pada Ieyasu. Sedangkan Ieyasu yang terlalu percaya pada 'ikatan'—ia ingin bisa berteman dengan Mitsunari, bahkan lebih.

Motochika ingat saat-saat Motonari selalu meng-iyakan segala tantangannya apapun. Meskipun rivalnya itu licik, memasang jebakan di sekitar sekolah—bahkan pernah menjebak Motochika ke dalam lubang saat Motochika mengejar Masamune, maupun saat Motonari membuat Motochika salah paham terhadap Ieyasu yang dikiranya Ieyasulah yang menghancurkan motornya di festival kebudayaan waktu itu.

Motochika sempat tersenyum sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh mereka berlima. Langkah kaki itu semakin keras, kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Kalian mengajak orang lain?" tanya Ieyasu pada mereka, namun nihil. Semua anggota menggeleng.

"Berarti..."

"Motochika-dono!" seru Yukimura. Motochika mengangguk penuh arti.

Terlihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu, dengan wajah dan tubuh masih agak gelap—pengaruh dari ruangan menuju atap sekolah itu yang tak terpantul cahaya sedikitpun.

"Kaukah itu, Mo—"

Belum sempat Motochika ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ternyata yang muncul bukan Mouri, namun seorang cewek yang memang harus ikut serta dalam aliansi mereka kali ini.

"Oichi..."

"Umm... Kita sepertinya melupakan Oichi..." Masamune memandang Motochika, namun hanya matanya yang ia putar. Ia tak berani melengok si preman ini.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Motochika.

"Emm... Aku..." suara Oichi tergagap. Ia memalingkan matanya sesaat pada balik pintu itu, namun tak ada yang bisa melihat arah pupil mata Oichi.

Kini, kesabaran Motochika telah habis.

"MOURI! KAU SIALAN!" pekiknya keras. Semua langsung memandangi Motochika dengan heran dan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Motochi—"

"Siapa yang sialan?"

Suara sahutan di balik tubuh Oichi membuat mereka berpaling, fokus melihat ke sana. Sosok itu pun keluar dari pintu, lalu..

"Mo—"

"Hmmm?" tanya sosok itu.

Motochika langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mouri! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" girang Motochika, langsung berhambur memeluk Motonari. Motonari menatap Motochika dengan mata sayu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku..." Motonari menghentikan mulutnya. Entah bahagia atau memang malu, namun Motonari tidak dapat menahan perasaannya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tau kau akan datang, Mouri. Aku kesepian bodoh!"

"Chousokabe... " Motonari kini terdiam kembali.

"Hei kalian! Ayo kesini!" perintah Ieyasu. "Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu! Ini hampir sore!"

"Dan kita harus memulai strategi mulai jam itu, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari.

"You're right." Masamune mewakilkan jawaban Ieyasu.

Motochika melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggaet tangan Motonari.

"Chousokabe, apa-apaan kau!" bentak Motonari.

"Agar kau tidak lari dariku lagi, sialan!"

Oichi pun memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri. Nagamasa, yang selalu bersamanya telah pergi dari Academy ini. Ia pindah ke sekolah lain bersama kepala sekolah mereka.

Bahkan, Hideyoshi dan tangan kanannya pun pergi. Dan Ieyasu menggantikannya meskipun ingatan tentang Hideyoshi dan Hanbei masih tetap segar pada ingatan semua murid Basara Academy.

"Naga—masa... sama... Dimana engkau?" bisik Oichi, dan tanpa terasa Oichi meneteskan air matanya.

Oichi pun melihat Yukimura yang matanya terlalu fokus pada kedatangan Motochika dan Motonari. Dia ingat saat Yukimura memberi perkataan semangat padanya.

"Jangan selalu sedih, kasian kan Nagamasa-dono kalau melihatmu sedih?"

Oichi menahan air matanya dan tersenyum, lalu mengelap matanya yang air matanya sempat tidak dibendung, mengikuti langkah Motochika dan Motonari di belakang.

Motochika dan Motonari duduk di antara Ieyasu dan Mitsunari, sedangkan Oichi duduk di antara Ieyasu dan Yukimura.

"Baik, Ichi. Apa kau pernah mendengar hal aneh di ruang musik?" tanya Masamune pada poinnya. Oichi terdiam, menunduk—kebingungan mau memulai perkataan dari mana.

"Pernah..." jawab Oichi ragu.

Semua melengok ke arah Oichi.

"Siapa? Siapa yang membunuh Honganji-sensei, Ichi!" geram Motonari. "Tunjukkan padaku! Aku akan membuatnya pergi selama-lamanya!"

"Motonari-dono, tenanglah."

"Motonari," sambung Ieyasu, "Kontrol kelakukanmu! Kau takkan tahu apakah ia bisa mencelakai kita atau tidak!"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ieyasu, Mouri," sahut Mitsunari, "Dia bisa membunuh Honganji-sensei, berarti dia bisa mencelakai kita nanti."

"Emm... Semuanya... Sebenarnya itu bukan Honganji-sensei..."

Semua memandang dengan tanda tanya ke arah Oichi.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas ia mati!" Masamune ikut terbawa suasana Motonari. Ieyasu memandang mata satu-persatu anggota di sini.

"Itu... Cuma replika..." ucap Oichi. "Yang padat takkan terbunuh oleh gas. Namun gas bisa membuat benda padat lenyap. Bila kalian tahu teka-teki ini, maka kalian akan mengetahui jawabannya."

"Berarti... Honganji-sensei," ucapan Motonari berhenti sebentar. Semua menatap, seakan-akan mereka semua satu pikiran dengannya kali ini.

"Honganji-sensei tidak mati...?"

"Kita harus mencarinya! Demi nama baik Basara Academy juga ruang musik!" seru Ieyasu. "Dan, pasti akan ada resiko bila tidak menemukannya kan, Oichi?"

Oichi mengangguk.

"Apa? Apa resikonya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ia akan menghilang selamanya..."

Semua membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"Apabila Honganji-sensei mati, takkan ada jalan keluar. Ia akan menjadi produk balas dendam!" simpul Mitsunari.

"Ayo cari Honganji-sensei!"

Semua mengumpulkan tangan mereka, menumpuknya, dan mengayunkannya.

"Demi Basara Academy!"

"Tapi..." Oichi mencegah mereka beraksi. "Pakai ini."

Ia memberikan enam tali pita dengan tiga jenis warna. Bentuknya seperti tali tambang, namun agak lembut.

"Untuk mencegah sesuatu yang menjadi musibah nantinya, pakailah ini.."

Semua menatap tali itu.

"Pakailah dengan warna sama antara rival kalian. Kalian hanya bisa selamat apabila menyatukan tali ini."

Semua mengangguk. Ieyasu dan Mitsunari mengambil tali berwarna abu-abu kekuningan. Masamune dan Yukimura mengambil pita berwarna hijau. Sedangkan Motochika dan Motonari mengambil pita berwarna hijau keunguan.

"Kalian juga harus berpencar, aku merasa ia akan diseret ke dunia mereka," peringat Oichi. "Sebelum makhluk yang membuat Honganji menjadi gaib dan membuatnya untuk menghilang selama-lamanya."

Semua mengiyakan perkataan Oichi yang mulai berbicara dengan fasih itu.

"Oh ya, apabila kalian memakai tali itu, kalian bisa melihat Honganji. Dan saat kalian menemukannya, bawalah ia kemana kalian pergi. Dengan tali itu, kalian bisa menyentuh makhluk gaib dan terlindungi dari serangan mereka. Kecuali kalian katakan sesuatu yang memang merupakan pantangannya."

"Apa kata pantangannya?" tanya Motonari.

"Aku tidak ingat. Tapi, kalian akan kuberitahu saat di perpustakaan nanti. Bagilah kelompok kalian, berpencar. Mencari jawaban, mencari Honganji-sensei, dan mencari letak di mana monster itu."

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, let's do it guys!"

_Gimana? Mulai tegang tidak? Banyak sebenarnya susunan strategi mereka. Cuma males ngetik. Jempol keram bro! #plak *jangan ditiru para author!*_

_Sampai disini! Chapter selanjutnya tenang saja, Motonari muncul kok! *loe aja yang seneng, author!*_

_Sampai jumpa (^O^)/_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nah, ketemu lagi sama chapter saya yang lain :3__Btw, Motonari itu siapa ya istrinya? Ada yang tau? Aku nyari nama istrinya setengah mati - __Aku juga punya selingkuhan, Kenshin *kasuga: jangan dia!*__Tapi dia ga kumasukin, kebanyakan karakter malah susah jalannya =,="__Langsung saja mulai, selamat menikmati!__  
_

_**Tik tok tik tok..**__**  
**_  
Suara jam diruang musik menghiasi seluruh penjuru.

"Tolong aku... Tolong!"

Suara itu—suara yang takkan terdengar oleh seorangpun yang tak pernah mempunyai ikatan dengan alam gaib, mengharapkan bantuan yang takkan mungkin tercapai.

"Aku... Aku ketakutan—tolong... Tolong aku... Seseorang... "

Saat itupun sang iblis mulai menampakkan wujudnya, dihadapan Honganji.

"Diam!"

"Jangan dekati akuuuu!"

"DIAAAAAMMMMM!"

Honganji terdiam. Kini ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Dieret menuju dunia hampa oleh iblis, adalah suatu ketakutan terbesar bagi Honganji.

**Misteri Basara Academy****  
****Part 3**

Oleh: Runa

_*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri._

_..._

_.._

_._

Suara hentakan kaki menghiasi penjuru lorong kelas tiga. Suara tergopoh-gopoh tentunya tak menyulitkan langkah kaki mereka menuju tempat kejadian.

"Dului aku, Sanada Yukimura!" tantang Masamune. Ia melihat rivalnya itu dengan agak takut.

"Masamune-dono... Aku... Tak yakin dengan misi kita..." getirnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Tidak biasanya Yukimura kelelahan seperti itu.

Masamune menatap benci rivalnya itu.

"Ha! Aku akan merebut lapangan sekolah ini darimu dan kau takkan bisa memakai lapangan ini lagi!"

Kini aura panas pun menyelimuti Yukimura.

"Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura takkan membiarkanmu mengambilnya!"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia mendahului Masamune. Masamune tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan rivalnya itu, sambil melihat lengannya yang diikatkan pita yang warnanya sama dengan milik Yukimura.

"Ini untuk aman-aman! Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan saat kalian berenam mengelilinginya, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, Oichi..."

...

..

.

Dilain tempat—yaitu sekitar ruang perpustakaan, Mitsunari melihat satu-persatu buku disana.

"Tumben sekali perpustakaan terbuka," ucap Mitsunari dalam hati. "Dimana Hojo-sama?"

"Mitsunari," Ieyasu menepuk pundak Mitsunari. "Kau sudah menemukan suatu petunjuk?"

"Belum.." Mitsunari mendesah. Antara kesal dan menyerah kini ia rasakan. "Kita takkan mungkin menemukan Honganji-sensei. Tidak... Tantangan kita terlalu besar... Sial!"

Ieyasu menatap wajah Mitsunari dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Apakah itu seorang anggota dewan murid huh?" geram Ieyasu, mencoba mencekram kerah leher pakaian Mitsunari. "Jangan menyerah! Ayo kita mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kita! Dengan ikatan!"

Mitsunari menatap mata Ieyasu sejenak.

"Ieyasu, kaulah kandidatnya. Aku? Aku hanyalah member. Hideyoshi-sama..."

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat ke depan?" bentak Ieyasu. "Lihat ke depan! Hideyoshi dan Hanbei telah pergi, bersamaan dengan perginya Nagamasa, Hime, Ranmaru, juga tentunya Nobunaga!"

"Ini semua karena kesalahanmu!"

Mitsunari menatap tajam Ieyasu. Ieyasu merasakan kegetiran dalam dirinya.

"Aku... Aku tau..." Ieyasu tergagap. "Tapi, kumohon, lihatlah aku! Aku selalu menganggapmu teman sejatiku. Maafkan aku apabila aku salah, Mitsunari!"

"Setelah kau terbunuh, baru akan ku maafkan!"

"Biar kau membunuhku, Hideyoshi dan Hanbei takkan kembali ke sini!"

Mitsunari terdiam.

"Kau benar..." ucap Mitsunari pasrah. "Dengan dapat membantu sekolah ini, mungkin aku bisa menyenangkan hati Hideyoshi..."

Ieyasu tersenyum.

"Tentu..."

...

..

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tepatnya ruang musik, Motochika dan Motonari duduk berjongkok di dekat ruangan yang diputihkan oleh cat putih itu dengan berbentuk manusia.

Palang kuning bertulisan "dilarang melewati garis polisi," tak menggetarkan mereka berdua untuk masuk ke sana. Toh, tak ada seorang polisi pun yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Honganji-sensei mati disini..." bola mata Motonari sayu, tidak kuasa ia menahan dirinya saat ini. "Dan siapapun yang berbuat seperti ini, takkan kumaafkan!"

"Mouri..." Motochika mencoba menenangkan rivalnya itu. "Kita bunuh iblis bajingan itu dengan kesakitan yang melebihi apa yang ia lakukan padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin balas dendam, Chousokabe," terang Motonari. "Aku hanya ingin bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku saat perlombaan nanti! Aku sudah tenang karena Hanbei telah pergi—setelah pernah membuat klubku hampir di diskualifikasi karena keterlambatanku. Sekarang..."

Kini Motonari menunduk, meratapi nasibnya.

"Mouri, aku tahu itu pedih..." ucap Motochika. "Tapi, ini sudah takdirnya terjadi. Bersabarlah," ditepuknya bahu Motonari dengan lembut, membuat Motonari agak nyaman didekatnya.

"Seperti inikah pedihmu, saat aku menghancurkan motormu dan motor gengmu saat akan dimulainya festival kebudayaan waktu itu?"

Motochika terdiam.

"Jangan diingat soal itu. Aku sudah memaklumi dirimu yang iri kepadaku seperti it—ADUUHH!"

Suara tonjokan pada pipi menghentikan ucapan Motochika, dengan menghasilkan memar yang lumayan besar. Motonari terlihat kesal dengan kege-eran sang pemuda bermata satu ini.

"Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh!"

Motochika mengelus pipinya yang lebam itu.

"Kau ini. Lebih baik ikut gengku, kemudian kita naik motor, menghajar setiap orang yang menganggu kita. Kau malah menjadi pemimpin klub musik."

"Apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu!" sebat Motonari. "Lebih baik aku menunjukkan bakatku dari kau yang memiliki tenaga perusak!"

"Tapi kami tidak seperti preman yang berlagak sok kuat!" kesal Motochika. "Kami semua biarpun anak nakal namun tetap masih tidak pernah ikut tawuran!"

"Tapi tetap saja preman."

"Orang kesepian takkan pernah mengerti!"

Motonari berdelik.

"Kesepian? Apa? Aku kesepian?" ejek Motonari dengan sedikit amarah. "Aku punya banyak anggota!"

"Tapi adakah mereka berbincang denganmu lebih dari lima menit?"

Motonari terdiam membatu.

"Aku tahu, Chousokabe. Kau menang!"

"Bukan masalah menang kalah, bodoh!" Motochika menjitak kepala Motonari dengan agak lembut. "Tapi apakah kau tidak kesepian!?"

Motochika memeluk Motonari dari belakang. Hangat... Itulah yang terasa bagi Motonari.

"Kau tahu?" mulai Motochika. "Meskipun aku tanya padamu apakah kau kesepian, justru aku lah yang kesepian tanpamu. Kita selalu bertanding, bukan? Kau tak merasa aneh ketika dekat denganku. Padahal kau murid teladan sedangkan aku tidak. Kau tidak takut menghadapi rintangan apapun, apalagi sewaktu kita hampir berkelahi karena kau memfitnah Ieyasu yang menghancurkan motorku. Kau tidak berbohong. Kau langsung mengakui kesalahanmu. Tidak seperti Ootani maupun penjahat lainnya."

Motonari menunduk, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedih dan terharu ia rasakan.

"Andai aku perempuan..." desis Motonari, kecil. Motochika menganggapi desisnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ya... Biarpun kau laki-laki, aku tetap menyayangimu. Kau sudah menjadi wanita bagiku."

Motonari ingin tersenyum, namun ditahannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Buang-buang waktu saja!" kesal Motonari mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Motochika membelalakkan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Motonari seperti biasa memberikan ekspresi dinginnya pada Motochika.

"Huh!" Motochika membuang mukanya. Antara kesal dan kecewa ia rasakan.

...

..

.

Di lorong kelas tiga, Masamune masih terus berlari dengan Yukimura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Masamune pun kelelahan melawan saingannya itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kini terkulai lemah.

"Cih! Yukimura! You're power is amazing!"

Suatu sosok hitam dengan gesit melewati Masamune. Ia sempat menangkap sosok gesit itu dengan bola mata kirinya.

"What's that?" tanyanya setengah takut. Ia terlalu getir untuk menghadapinya kali ini.

Sosok itu mulai mendekati Masamune, keringat dingin mengucur di pipinya.

"Si—SIAPA KAU!" teriak Masamune agak getir. Sosok hitam itu semakin mendekat, mengangkat tombaknya yang berbau darah amis.

"Matilah... Matilah..."

"Tidak, aku mengatakannya! Shit!" Masamune mencoba berlari. Namun kaki kirinya tersandung saat melangkah, tersandung dengan kaki kanannya sendiri. Ia tersukur, jatuh dengan dentuman sangat keras.

Suara Oichi mengiangi telinganya.

"Jangan katakan siapa dia! Apa maunya! Dia akan marah!"

"Yukimura—tolong... Help me..." Masamune pasrah. Mata Masamune pun terbelalak saat ujung tombak itu mencoba menghunus wajah Masamune.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

...

..

.

"Mouri, sekarang apa—"

"Sttt!" Motonari menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, sambil menempel pada pintu. "Seseorang berteriak."

"Siapa?" tanya Motochika agak meremehkan.

"Dan parahnya akan ada yang kemari," kata Motonari, tidak menggubris kata Motochika tadi.

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Suara hentakan kaki meyakini Motochika apa yang dikatakan Motonari itu benar adanya.

"Sembunyi!" Motonari mempercepat langkahnya dan bersembunyi di meja bawah anggotanya. Motochika mengikutinya, bersembunyi disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chousokabe!" bisik Motonari kesal. "Pergi ke tempat lain!"

"No! Aku tidak ingin menjauh darimu!"

Motonari mendesah dan terpaksa mengiyakan perkataannya. Pintu pun tergeser, dan seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang muncul dibalik pintu itu.

"Iblis itu sudah menarik Honganji? Aku harus buru-buru.."

Sosok itu tak lain ialah Akechi Mitsuhide, dokter kesehatan di Basara Academy. Ia menggeser kembali pintunya dan berjalan entah kemana. Motonari dan Motochika keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Cepat! Kita harus menyusul dia!" seru Motochika, sambil mengeret tangan Motonari, keluar dari ruang musiknya.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-3, kelas sang pasangan romantis di Basara Academy, Maeda Toshie dan Matsu.

"Dimana Akechi-sensei?" tanya Motonari. Motochika juga kebingungan.

Mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

"Sial! Padahal hampir saja!" kesal Motochika. "Sebentar lagi malam! Aku takut sesuatu terjadi bukan hanya pada Honganji-sensei, namun kita semua yang disini!"

"Aku setuju, Chousokabe."

"Kita kembali saja?" tanya Motochika agak pasrah. Motonari mengangguk, sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring akibat berlari tadi.

Suara langkah kaki menuju arah mereka, yang saat itu mereka ingin berbalik.

**DUAKH!**

"Sa... Sakit..." Motochika mengusap hidungnya yang bertabrakan tepat pada dada seseorang. Motochika melengok, kaku setelah melihat pemilik wajah itu.

"Akechi-sensei..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan senyum khas psikopatnya. "Kalian seharusnya pulang kan?"

"Kami emm... Kami... " Motochika tergagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kami harus..."

"Kami masih latihan," sambung Motonari.

"Hoo... Begitu... Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Hari sudah mau gelap."

Mereka mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Motonari. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Ikut aku!"

Motonari sempat bingung. Namun ia urungkan. Ia mungkin bisa melihat jawabannya sendiri.

"Mouri, kau..."

"Chousokabe, susullah Ieyasu dan Mitsunari nanti," Motonari tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin, partnernya itu pasti bisa diandalkan.

"Baik, Mouri..."

Motochika berpaling dengan wajah ngambek. Sedangkan Akechi tersenyum kecil menghadapi tingkah murid berandalan itu pada partnernya. Saat mereka telah menjauh, Motochika berubah pikiran.

"Kau kira aku bakal membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, Mouri? Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan berterima kasih padaku dan tidak pernah dingin lagi padaku."

Motochika mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

_Sakit perut, beneran sakit perut!_

_Habis nonton pewdiepie, bisa-bisanya anak dan ayah joget saat balapan =.= *abaikan semuanya*_

_Oke, next chapter is coming now :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Terima kasih tetap setia baca chapter saya TTwTT *ya iyalah, langsung ada sambungannya*__Pertama-tama, saya agak bingung.__Orang dengan fanfic bahasa Inggris banyak banget cerita tentang Motonari. Ga bisa baca aku. Buta huruf Inggris \:D/ #plak__Oke, lanjut aja deh!__  
_

"Siapa yang bisa menolongku~"

Honganji hanya bisa pasrah. Iblis itu mengeretnya sedari tadi. Darahnya pun menjadi jejak ia berlalu, akibat dari gesekan kulit tubuhnya yang mengenai lantai berpasir.

Suara hentakan kaki kecil dari arah lain membuat mata Honganji yang sayu menjadi cerah kembali.

"Itu—siapa itu?"

Sesosok hitam datang dari arah belakang mereka. Iblis itupun meletakkan Honganji dengan hantaman yang keras. Iblis itu bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas lain yang terbuka.

Honganji dengan menahan sakitnya, sempat melihat sosok orang dengan jalan tertatih.

"Ma—Masamune!?"

**Misteri Basara Academy****  
****Part 4**  
Oleh: Runa

_*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri._

_..._

_.._

_._

"Akechi-sensei, kita kemana?" tanya Motonari lugu. Akechi hanya diam membisu.

Suara langkah kaki pun mendekati mereka berdua. Motonari mencoba menerka-nerka, siapa yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Motonari menyadari pemilik langkah itu saat...

"Motonari-dono!"

Ya, siapa lagi yang suka memanggil seluruh murid di Basara Academy dengan sebutan "dono" selain,

"Sanada Yukimura!" seru Motonari. Akechi membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada orang lain disini?" tanya Akechi agak marah. "Kalian seharusnya pulang!"

"Maaf, Akechi-sensei. Ini karena... Humf humf!"

Motonari dengan sigap menutup mulut Yukimura.

"Sanada, sudah ketemu barangmu yang ketinggalan tadi?" tanya Motonari, sambil pura-pura tersenyum. Yukimura menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Emm... Akechi-sensei, aku akan pergi bersama Sanada sebentar," kata Motonari pada Akechi. "Aku akan membantunya mencari barangnya yang hilang, ya kan Sanada?"

Yukimura mengangguk. Dilepasnya tangan Motonari yang menutup mulut tipisnya itu.

"Iya, ayo Motonari-sama. Kita musti harus mencarinya sebelum gelap."

"Ta...tapi..."

Mereka berdua pun berlari meninggalkan Akechi sendirian. Akechi mengacak pinggangnya, dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kau takkan bisa selamat, Mouri Motonari."

Suara tawa memenuhi lorong yang akan gelap beberapa menit lagi.

"Akechi-sensei.."

Suara itu mengejutkan Akechi. Dilihatnya sosok besar keluar dari suatu sudut yang tidak bisa dipandang Akechi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tadi.

"Sanada Yukimura! Mana Date Masamune!" tanya Motonari pada Yukimura.

"Masamune-dono?"

Motonari memandang aneh anak penyuka dango itu. Karena curiga, ia melihat lengan kirinya. Tali pemberian dari Oichi masih ada, melilit di tangan kurusnya.

"Si Masamune-dono tadi menghilang," kata Yukimura agak cemas. "Saat kami balapan lari, saking semangatnya aku, aku tidak melihat Masamune-dono. Dan saat aku melihat Motonari-dono, aku baru sadar Masamune-dono menghilang..."

"Apa!?" ketus Motonari. "Seharusnya kalian bersama! Kalian ingat kan janji kita di atas atap sekolah tadi!?"

Motochika menyusul Motonari dan Yukimura dari belakang. Bukan main kagetnya Motonari saat Motochika bisa menyusul mereka berdua.

"Chousokabe! Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa—"

"Mouri, ini bukan waktunya kita berdebat!" potong Motochika. "Akechi-sensei juga telibat dalam masalah kali ini!"

Motonari dan Yukimura syok mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Kita harus temukan Akechi-sensei! Dia pasti bisa memberitahu kita soal ini!" seru Motonari. Yukimura dan Motochika mengangguk setuju, kemudian berlari kembali ke lorong tempat Akechi berhenti sebelumnya.

"Cih! Close enough! Damn!" suara lemah itu ditelan oleh suara hentakan kaki mereka.

"Yukimura, tolong aku..."

...

..

.

Di perpustakaan yang sepi...

"Mitsunari, aku ngantuk!"

Mitsunari tidak menggubris perkataan teman sialannya barusan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kata-kata yang terukir di sebuah buku yang ia pegang.

"Mitsu..."

Mitsunari masih tidak menggerakkan lehernya.

"Ah! Aku mau istirahat diluar dulu!" kesal Ieyasu. "Daripada di dalam perpustakaan tapi tidak sopan padaku seperti itu!"

Ieyasu membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan jutek. Kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan dentuman keras.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa buat dia kesal," Mitsunari mencoba menahan tawanya, dengan menaruh jari-jemarinya menutupi bibirnya yang ingin sekali terbuka.

"Ah! Mitsunari kejam!" Ieyasu mengomel sepanjang lorong di sekitar perpustakaan itu.

Sosok gesit sempat melewati wajah Ieyasu. Ieyasu membelalakkan matanya, membuktikan Ieyasu sempat melihat sesuatu melewatinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ieyasu agak takut. "Mitsunari takkan mungkin bisa melakukan trik itu kan?"

Ieyasu semakin takut, ketika ia mencium bau amisnya darah. Ia mencoba kembali ke perpustakaan. Namun sosok hitam menghadangnya.

"Si—siapa kau!"

"Matilah... Matilah..."

Ieyasu mencoba menghindari setiap kibasan tombak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari makhluk itu lagi ketika kakinya tersenggol oleh tombak makhluk itu.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Mitsunari mendengar suara jeritan Ieyasu. Dengan bergegas ia menghampiri Ieyasu, membuka perpustakaan dengan sangat keras.

"Woi! Kenapa kau Ie—"

Sosok hitam itu berdiri tepat di depan Ieyasu yang terpejam. Mitsunari mencoba menyelamatkan Ieyasu, ia tidak getir dengan makhluk seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan temanku!" tukasnya, marah.

Makhluk itu hanya diam. Ia mendekati Mitsunari, namun Mitsunari dengan gamblangnya dapat melewati makhluk itu. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang ia keluarkan, saking marahnya.

Makhluk itu tidak menghunuskan tombak ditangannya sama sekali.

Sambil menggendong Ieyasu seperti putri, ia berteriak di sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati,

"Semuanya! Ieyasu diserang! **TOLONG!**"

Setengah pasrah dan menangis, Mitsunari terus berteriak minta tolong. Karena suara Mitsunari telah habis—ditambah dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis, ia menatap Ieyasu dengan pilu.

"Ieyasu, maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda tau!"

Sebuah tetesan air mata Mitsunari menyentuh wajah Ieyasu, sebuah keajaiban terjadi ketika itu juga. Cahaya dari tali yang melilit tangan mereka menyatu. Sebuah pelindung cahaya melingkari mereka, membuat perisai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mitsunari agak kaget. Cahaya itu pun memudar. Dan—

Ieyasu pun membuka matanya.

"Ieyasu? Ya tuhan! Kau masih hidup!"

"Ngh—dimana aku, Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari memeluk Ieyasu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku maafkan aku, Ieyasu! Maaf mengabaikanmu!"

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ieyasu agak sentimen. Ia berdiri seperti tidak pernah terkena musibah apa-apa. "Sebentar, tadi rasanya aku hampir dibunuh sebuah makhluk hitam."

"Memang!" jawab Mitsunari dengan cepat. "Makhluk itu membuatmu pingsan!"

Ieyasu sempat terdiam.

"Jadi, aku pingsan?"

Mitsunari mengangguk.

"Dan kau menggendongku ke sini?"

Mitsunari tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Oh, Mitsunari! Kau sungguh baik!" Ieyasu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa mem—"

Ieyasu melepaskan pelukannya. Mitsunari terbatuk sedikit akibat reaksi tenggorokannya yang di tahan oleh Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari, sepertinya kita harus mencari yang lain terutama Motonari. Ia pasti bisa mencari jalan keluar!"

"Iya, tapi dimana?"

"Percayakan padaku. Aku bisa mencari Motonari dkk!"

Ieyasu mengeret tangan Mitsunari menuju ruang perpustakaan kembali.

"Ieyasu—kita kembali?"

"Bukannya kita sudah sepakat akan menjaga perpustakaan?"

Mitsunari mengangguk.

"Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan mereka, oke?"

_Ceritanya juga belum habis? Oh tuhan~ #plak__Ngerjainnya berat banget TT_TT__Tugas rumah menumpuk!__Mana si 'itu' suka gangguin aku lagi buat fanfic. *oke, abaikan*__Tunggu kelanjutannya ya? ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Minna, saya kembali! ;D__Saya sang istri simpanan(?) Motonari akan kembali hadir dengan Motonari sebagai tokoh utama XD__*peluk Motonari-sama*__Ah, Motonari bikin greget! *readers: woi! Kapan mulainya!?*__Oke, langsung saja ;D__  
_

"Damn! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Masamune berjalan sembil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tidak ada noda darah, tidak ada tusukan apapun padanya.

Apa yang telah dilakukan makhluk itu pada Masamune?

Masamune semakin mendekat pada Honganji. Honganji ingin meneriaki Masamune, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia kekurangan darah.

Jejak darah Honganji telah mempertemukan Masamune dan Honganji itu sendiri.

"Masamune... Tidak... Jangan..." mata Honganji sayu. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi membuka matanya, saking lemahnya dirinya. Perlakuan makhluk yang berbeda pada orang yang berbeda memiliki hasil yang berbeda pula. Honganji telah disakiti oleh iblis yang bisa meyakiti manusia. Sedangkan Masamune?

Apa yang menyebabkan Masamune berjalan seperti orang yang kehabisan darah?

**Misteri Basara Academy**

**Part 5**

Oleh: Runa

_*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri._

_..._

_.._

_._

"Sial! Akechi telah menghilang!" Motonari menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding beristirahat, mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Aku takkan bisa tenang di kos bila kita tidak berhasil dengan misi kali ini!"

"Sabar Motonari-dono!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar Sanada!" bentak Motonari dengan galak. "Anak buahku menunggu harapan dariku! Aku! Aku—"

Terlihat mata Motonari berlinang air mata. Ia menunduk, mencoba tidak memperlihatkan wajah mulusnya itu.

"Mouri, aku tau perasaanmu," Motochika menepuk pundaknya, terlihat seperti teman akrab dengan Motonari. "Membuat anak buah bertanya-tanya apakah kita bisa membawa kejayaan klub kita itu memang perbuatan yang hina! Tapi mereka pasti mengerti, Motonari."

"Benar sekali Motonari-dono," sambung Yukimura. "Mereka pasti mengerti sekalipun kita pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka. Biar Motonari-dono sering melemparkan CD pada orang yang gagal bermain, tapi mereka tetap ingin bersama Motonari-dono, bukan?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat itu," ucap Motochika. "Bahkan aku masih ingat saat kejadian dimana aku mengosongkan anggota musikmu saat festival kebudayaan. Dan wajahmu saat itu... Pffffftttt...!"

Mereka berdua berusaha menahan tawanya. Motonari yang tadinya sedih berubah menjadi marah karena mereka.

"Terserah!"

Motonari berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang tertawa ngakak.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" gerutu Motonari. "Mereka terlalu susah diandalkan, lebih baik aku mencari petunjuk sendiri!"

Dengan wajah ngambek Motonari menyusuri lorong.

**Tap... Sret... Tap... Sret...**

Suara kecil itu membuat Motonari bertanya-tanya. Didekatinya asal suara itu dengan berjalan tenang.

"Help me..."

Motonari menyadari pemilik suara itu.

"One-eyed Dragon!" teriak Motonari. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju sosok hitam yang menyenderkan punggungnya saat berjalan.

"Mo—Mouri Motonari?" Masamune juga menyadari pemilik suara yang meneriaki namanya itu. Masamune tidak tahan berdiri, tertanda tenaganya habis. Motonari menangkap Masamune dengan gesit, ala pangeran menangkap putri yang terjatuh.

"Kau—mana Yukimura?" tanya Masamune.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Masamune. Bersabarlah."

Suara tenang Motonari meyakini Masamune untuk dapat mengisi tenaganya sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, tak sanggup kelopak matanya menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka.

Seisi ruangan menjadi sangat gelap oleh mata Masamune.

"One-eyed Dragon, tunggulah disini. Aku akan memanggil Sanada dan Chousokabe ke sini."

Motonari berlari menuju lorong tempat Motochika dan Yukimura menertawakan Motonari. Sampai disana, Motochika dan Yukimura masih juga bercanda.

Keaiban apa yang diucapkan Motochika pada Yukimura tentang Motonari sampai mereka masih tertawa gila seperti itu?

Motonari tidak mempedulikan sikap mereka. Ia tahu, Masamune lebih penting daripada melempar CD kepada mereka berdua.

"Chousokabe! Sanada! Ikuti aku!"

"Lihat! Si leader musik tiup telah kembali!"

Motochika dan Yukimura tertawa kembali. Motonari kesal, lalu menjewer telinga mereka dengan sangat kuat.

"Mo—Mouri, maafkan aku!"

Motonari diam membisu.

"Motonari-dono! Sakit!"

Motonari masih mengeret mereka dengan menjewer telinga mereka.

"Kalian asik-asiknya menertawakanku, setelah One-eyed Dragon terkena musibah? Kalian teman macam apa!"

Yukimura dan Motochika pun menegang.

"Masamune-dono? Dia—kau menemukannya?"

Motonari mengangguk. Dilepasnya tangan dengan jemari lentiknya pada telinga mereka berdua.

"Ikuti aku! One-eyed Dragon menunggu kita disana!"

Motochika dan Yukimura mengikuti Motonari yang berlari.

...

..

.

"Masamune, kau masih disana?" tanya Honganji sambil mengguncang-guncang Masamune dengan kencang. "Kukira aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Masamune membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ngh—mana Mouri?" tanya Masamune setengah sadar.

"Mouri? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya! Apakah ia tadi bersamamu?" tanya Honganji setengah bingung.

Masamune terlalu lelah. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bernafas.

"Honganji-sensei, maybe I'll be died. Aku bisa melihat arwah Honganji..."

"Woi! Aku ini sebenarnya belum mati!" protes Honganji. "Aku memang tadi terlihat tewas waktu di ruang musik. Tapi itu tipuan iblis!"

Masamune tercengang.

"Tapi ku—"

Saat Masamune ingin bertanya, mulutnya terhenti oleh suara derap kaki yang lumayan ribut bagi telinga mereka berdua.

"Masamune-dono!"

"One-eyed Dragon! Kami datang!"

Itu tidak lain adalah Motonari, Motochika dan Yukimura. Masamune dan Honganji pun merasa hatinya tentram, mengingat peristiwa menyakitkan yang sempat mereka tempuh beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yukimura! You..."

Yukimura langsung berhambur memeluk Masamune yang bersandar di dinding lorong.

"Masamune-dono, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat Masamune dibelakangku. Saking semangatnya aku ingin mengalahkan Masamune-dono, aku—aku—"

Air mata menitik dari mata Yukimura. Saat air mata itu mengenai wajah milik Masamune, tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari tali yang melilit di tangan mereka. Sebuah lingkaran bola menutupi mereka berdua. Sangat—terang.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Motochika dengan takjub. Motonari membisu. Ia terlalu fokus melihat ke arah dekat cahaya bola itu.

Honganji yang juga terlihat kondisinya sama seperti Masamune sewaktu Motonari menemukan Masamune.

"Honganji-sensei?" tanya Motonari, tidak percaya ia berhasil dengan misinya kali ini. Menemukan gurunya, dan kemudian membersihkan ruangan miliknya dari tuduhan pembunuhan oleh anak satu sekolah sudah menjadi impiannya. Kini, ada di depan matanya.

Cahaya itu pun redup. Disertai dengan kedatangan sosok perempuan menyusul mereka.

"Oichi?" tanya Motochika. "Darimana kau bisa menemukan kami?"

Masamune yang agak lemah pun bangkit kembali, seakan-akan tidak pernah disakiti atau apapun.

"Hey—what is"

Yukimura terlalu senang dengan keadaan rivalnya. Ia memeluk Masamune dengan manja.

"Masamune-dono, syukurlah—"

"Dia datang..."

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Suara langkah pelan mengisi seluruh penjuru lorong, membuat mata mereka semua fokus dengan suara itu.

"Si—siapa..."

**"G****ROARRRRR!****"**

Suara amukan dari suara itu pun membuat nyali mereka ciut.

"Kabur!" bisik Oichi. "Ke perpustakaan! Cepat!"

Honganji dibawa oleh Motochika dan Masamune. Oichi menjaga mereka dari belakang. Motonari dan Yukimura juga menjaga Oichi dan kawan-kawan. Makhluk itu menyadari adanya mereka, dan mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Motonari.

"Kau akan lihat, saat kita berada di perpustakaan. Masih ingat kan dengan misi kita? Mencari solusi di dalam perpustakaan."

"Mengerti."

...

..

.

Ieyasu pun kembali terduduk di kursi perpustakaan. Ia membaca sebuah buku dengan gaya seolah-olah malas.

"Mitsunari... Apa kurasa semua pergi meninggalkan kita?"

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka belum mengabari kita. Dan tak mungkin mereka meninggalkan kita disini tanpa kabar."

"Tapi sudah hampir gelap! Aku takut!"

Mata Mitsunati menyipit pada Ieyasu, memberi reaksi takut padanya.

"Mereka tahu kita akan selalu di perpustakaan, Ieyasu. **PERPUSTAKAAN!**Mereka takkan meninggalkan kita sendirian!"

"Iya—ta—"  
**  
****"IEYASU! MITSUNARI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"**

"Nah! Itu! Mereka kembali, bukan?"

Ieyasu mengangguk. Ia berlari menuju pintu perpustakaan, kemudian membuka pintunya perlahan.

Terlihat Masamune dan Motochika dengan wajah pucat. Nafas terengah-engah dapat terdengar dari mereka walau kecil. Yang paling mengagetkan Ieyasu adalah,

"Kalian menemukan Honganji!?"

Motochika mengangguk.

"Cepat masukkan Honganji-sensei!" teriak Oichi menyusul mereka, beserta Motonari dan Yukimura. "Dia datang!"

"Ieyasu, tolong kami!"

Ieyasu membantu mereka memasukkan Honganji ke ruang perpustakaan mereka. Motonari yang masuk paling terakhir, hanya diam terpaku, mencoba melihat sosok yang mengejar mereka.

"Mouri bodoh! Kesini!" teriak Motochika setengah capek.

Motonari masih melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju arah monster itu akan datang.

"Oh—sial! Mouri!"

_Disini aku mau nyeritain Motochika itu setia sama rivalnya :O__Soalnya aniki suka banget selingkuh...__Motochika: Sama siapa juga aku selingkuh!__Aku: Sama Masamune! Sama Ieyasu! Dasar yaoi simpanan!__*author digebukin Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Motochika*__Oke, next chapter adalah chapter terakhir XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bener kan, ini last chapter?__Ngerjain setengah mati, jempol keram bro! #plak!__Kalian tahu kenapa jempolku keram? Karena ngetik pake hp! Coba aja ngetik pake laptop! Kecepatan mengetik sudah 100Mb tuh.. #pasangtampanghoror(?)__Oke, silakan mulai!__  
_

"Mouri! Jangan kesana!"

Langkah Motonari seakan tidak dapat berhenti. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Mouri! **MOURI!"**  
**  
****"MOTOCHIKA! KESINI!" **teriak Ieyasu dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai lehernya bergetar.  
**  
****"MOTOCHIKA!"**

**"MOTONARI-DONO! MOTOCHIKA-DONO!"****"MOTOCHIKA!"****"MOTOCHIKA! KEMBALI! KAMI AKAN MENUTUP PINTUNYA!"**

"Chou—Chousokabe?"

**Misteri Basara Academy****  
****Part 6**

Oleh: Runa

_*cerita ini memakai setting fic Sengoku Basara, yaitu Basara Gakuen. Kebanyakan kepribadian mereka berasal dari fic Gakuen Basara yang asli (dari Yuki Mitai), namun sedikit juga ada dari versi saya sendiri._

_..._

_.._

_._

Makhluk besar nan kekar itu melototi Motonari dengan mata merah menyalanya sambil melangkah dengan keras.

"Apa yang membuatmu ke sana, bodoh!" omel Motochika dalam hati. Ia berada dipunggung Motonari, mencoba menarik Motonari. Namun saat ia ingin melakukan gerakan itu, makhluk itu melotot ke arahnya, membuatnya takut, getir.

"Makhluk sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Motonari!"

Motonari dengan wajah horor menatap makhluk itu.

Kacamatanya pun terjatuh ketika makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Dentuman kakinya dapat membuat getaran sangat besar.

Tubuh Motonari bergidik, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan horor.

Apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya?

...

..

.

"Ieyasu! Mereka masih disana!" Mitsunari mencoba memberontak untuk keluar. Ieyasu terlalu kuat untuk Mitsunari. Buktinya? Ia tidak bisa melewati Ieyasu yang menjaga pintu itu.

"Kau yang belum pernah di ganggu oleh makhluk aneh takkan tahu bahayanya!" tukas Ieyasu.

"Tapi parah mana dengan membiarkan teman kita menjadi korban selanjutnya!"

"Masamune-dono," bisik Yukimura. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua?"

"I don't know, Yukimura. Aku saat berhadapan dengan makhluk samurai saja sudah syok. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Mouri—"

"Motonari hanya sedang menyesali dosanya."

Semua melengok pada Oichi.

"Apa?" kata Ieyasu.

"Menyesali?" sambung Mitsunari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Masamune dan Yukimura, serempak.

"Ieyasu, bolehkah kau membuka pintu perpustakaannya ini?"

"Tapi..."

"Ceritakan, Oichi-dono!"

Oichi berjalan pelan menuju lemari dengan kategori "SEJARAH". Ia mengambil buku tentang masa Sengoku Jidai.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dilakukan dirinya yang dulu di masa lalu," kata Oichi dengan tenang. "Apa kalian percaya, kalian punya suatu ikatan dengan kawan karena masa lalu yang kalian sendiri lupa?"

"Maksudmu?"

Oichi membuka perlahan setiap halaman. Ia membuka dengan tulisan nama "Mōri Motonari".

"Disini tertulis, ia adalah daimyo dingin dan tenang, serta genius," mulai Oichi. "Dan ia—adalah menganggap bahwa ia adalah putra matahari. Di tanah ini, Basara Academy ini, Motonari sempat melakukan hal yang menjadi dendam para prajuritnya sampai sekarang."

"Dendam? Bukankah prajurit selalu setia pada tuannya?"

Oichi tersenyum miris.

"Motonari menebas penasehatnya sendiri. Apakah itu dapat membuat prajuritnya percaya pada tuannya sendiri?"

"Motonari adalah tipe orang kuat!" seru Mitsunari. "Ia takkan mudah terpengaruh makhluk halus bahkan hantu sekalipun!"

"Tidak untuk sekarang."

Mitsunari menunduk sedih.

"Ishida Mitsunari, karena dendam atas kepergian Hideyoshi yang di bunuh Masamune maka kau membunuh seluruh manusia yang menentang Hideyoshi."

Mitsunari berwajah pucat.

"Ieyasu, Yukimura, dan Masamune adalah daimyo yang baik. Cuma, kalian juga ikut karena kalian berdosa tidak mempertemukan suami pada istri dan anak-anaknya. Tentunya aku juga. Tapi disini yang bersejarah hanya kalian berenam."

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Masamune.

"Makhluk itu adalah kumpulan kebencian para prajurit disini pada Motonari dan kalian semua. Maka kita harus buat Motonari dan kalian tentunya, menyesali dosa kalian!"

Semua menatap penuh harap pada Ieyasu. Ieyasu melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu apa yang kalian mau."

Terbukalah pintu perpustakaan itu. Mereka semua berhambur keluar, kecuali Oichi.

"Oichi-dono, kami percayakan Honganji-sensei padamu!"

...

..

.

Tangan raksasa makhluk itu mulai menapakkan telapak tangannya kepada Motonari. Tidak ada sedikitpun ia bergerak.

"Mouri! Kenapa kau begitu!"

Motonari melengok pada Motochika dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

Wajah hangat dan lembutnya senyuman Motonari yang selama ini tidak pernah di lihat siapapun oleh mereka semua.

"Maafkan aku Chousokabe. Akechi-sensei mengatakan aku pantas mati. Ini semua salahku. Aku akan membayar nyawaku dengan ini."

"Bodoh!"

"Hmm... Selamat tinggal..."

Motonari memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima karma hukuman yang pernah ia perbuat dengan mereka lalu.

**"SEMUANYA, SATUKAN TALI DI PERGELANGAN KALIAN!"**

Yukimura mempertemukan tali pergelangannya pada tangan Masamune yang warnanya terikat sama pada Masamune.

Sebuah lambang api dan petir, seperti yin dan yang, berputar di bawah kaki mereka.

Mitsunari dan Ieyasu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Masamune dan Yukimura. Ia meletakkan tangannya, dan lambang berputar di bawah kaki mereka.

Dengan gambar matahari dan bulan.

Makhluk itu terpental, menyebabkan dentuman yang cukup membuat mereka hampir goyah.

Motonari tercengang, begitu juga dengan Motochika.

"Kalian..."

"Kami takkan membuat anggota Basara Academy mati karena dosa yang ditanggungnya dahulu!" Ieyasu menatap mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Benar!" kata Mitsunari.

"Benar!" kata Yukimura.

"True!" kata Masamune.

Motochika mengalirkan air matanya.

"Terima kasih kawan! Mouri, ayo lakukan yang seperti mereka lakukan!"

Motonari dan Motochika menyatukan tali mereka. Lingkaran berputar cepat di bawah kaki mereka, dengan langit dan samudra lambangnya.

Cahaya putih menutupi Basara Academy.

"Kalian berhasil, teman," bisik Oichi.

"Fufufufu... Berakhirlah hidup kalian makhluk mengerikan," Akechi tertawa kecil.

"Apa ini?" Honganji menatap sekitar gedung perpustakaan itu, dan lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Darah tak keluar lagi dari tubuhnya.

...

..

.

'14 abad yang lalu, semua prajurit mati demi kejayaan negara mereka. Sebenarnya istri dan anak tidak setuju dengan tujuan kami, namun apa boleh daya. Kami hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dapat kami lakukan.'

Motonari dan lainnya tercengang dengan suara barusan. Mereka berenam lebih kaget lagi, saat masing-masing dari mereka berpakaian prajurit dengan armor lengkap dengan senjatanya.

Mereka berdiri membentuk segitiga. Masing-masing titik terdiri dari dua orang beserta rivalnya, dibawah membentuk lambang yang keluat saat mereka menyambungkan tali mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Motonari dalam hati.

'Kami berjanji akan kembali, namun kami tak bisa menepati janji kami. Kepercayaan kami hilang oleh keserakahan kekuasaan daimyo. Kami berjanji dalam hati, bersatu melawan daimyo itu sendiri dan memiliki negara tanpa pemimpin. Kami akan menyengsarakan hidup mereka selama kami masih bisa melihat mereka.'

Makhluk yang mencoba membunuh Motonari, muncul dengan lemas.

Motonari menunduk sebentar, mendesah.

"Kami tahu kami salah," ucap Motonari. "Kami adalah reinkarnasi daimyo yang kalian sebutkan! Tapi kami bukanlah mereka! Kami hidup di Basara Academy! Kami tidak membunuh orang! Kami hanyalah anak antara umur 15 sampai 17 tahun!"

"Kami akan membuat Basara Academy maju dengan kekuatan kami!" sambung Motochika. "Karena kami reinkarnasi! Kami takkan menyengsarakan kalian lagi."

Mereka berenam saling menatap, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Mereka mengangguk, lalu,

"Mohon maafkan kami, semuanya!"

Serempak mereka membuang senjata mereka.

Makhluk itu lebut seperti lilin. Kemudian hilang tanpa jejak.

**S****RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG****!**

Cahaya putih terang benderang menutupi akhir kejadian itu.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Apa? Honganji-sensei hidup? Bagaimana bisa?"

Isu panas itu menjadi awal berita mereka pagi itu.

~Lapangan~

"Aku, Sanada Yukimura, akan bersemangat pagi ini Oyakata-sama!"

"Tumben sekali kau semangat, Yukimura?" Sasuke tersenyum polos.

"Hei, Yukimura! Aku mau memakai lapangan ini! Give it to me!"

"Tidak! Kami sudah lebih dulu disini!"

"Hei, Sasuke. Mereka tetap seperti biasa ya?" Kojuuro menyenggol Sasuke yang jarang sekali melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Yah~ Yare-yare..."

~Ruang dewan murid~

"Mitsunari, aku ngantuk!"

"Bersabarlah, Ieyasu! Kau tak mungkin memakai Tadakatsu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu kan?"

Dengan agak malas, Ieyasu mengambil kembali pulpennya.

"Hei, Mitsunari,"

"Apa?"

"Kita tetap berteman kan?"

Mitsunari melihat Ieyasu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu, bodoh!"

~Runag musik~

"Ya! Bagus sekali!"

Motonari mengayunkan tangannya dengan ketukan 1/4.

"Tumben Motonari-sama semangat sekali," bisik salah seorang.

Orang yang dibisiki itu hanya diam membisu.

Bruumm! Bruuuummmm!

Motonari membuka pintu menuju luar sekolah dengan cepat.

"Chousokabe! Sialan kau!"

"Hoi Mouri! Mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

Motonari menatap Motochika dengan dingin, membuat Motochika berubah pikiran.

"Engh—lebih baik—"

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?"

Jawaban yang tidak pernah didengar Motochika selama hidupnya kini ia dengar sekarang, detik ini.

"Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya aku ikut Chousokabe," bisik Motonari. Ia membubarkan kelasnya, dan ikut duduk di sebelah Motochika.

Sepanjang Basara Academy damai, lebih damai dari biasanya.

Fiiinnnnn~

_Yee! Selese! Selamatlah nyawamu, jempol!__*jempol: selamat!__Nanti aku mau nyari referensi cerita lagi deh :D__Yang lebih CETAR MEMBAHANA! YEAH! #plak__*jempol: not me AGAIN!__*aku: sabar, jempol ;_;__See ya!_


End file.
